Island of dolphins
by TaT Raven
Summary: A homeless girl shows up at school and has to readjust to that life over again. She is very misterious and one boy is trying to figure her out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ahhhh" I said the waves splashing up against my feet and the ocean wind running threw my hair sending it into the air behind me. It was about oh I would say five O'clock in the morning. I was on a white sand beach in Miami. I was simply wearing shorts and a tank top and was standing in my bare feet in the ocean water I had nothing else on besides the shorts and top except for my necklace which hung around my neck on a heavy metal chain with a charm at the end that fell above my chest level with my heart.

I turned and walked along the water to the boardwalk. I walked along the boardwalk looking up at the sky. I sat down at the end of the walk the water about twenty feet below me and watched the fish swim around.

Meanwhile a teenage boy probably in his second year at high school was running along the beach for his morning exercise he had a white sleeveless shirt on and sweatpants. The boy had Brown hair and dark brown eyes. He stopped and sat on the sand to rest and take a drink out of his water bottle. The boy looked out at the boardwalk and saw me sitting there. He was bewildered by the appearance of another person this early in the morning especially one he hasn't seen before. He took in the facts that she had long hair and was around his age but he never remembered seeing her at the school or even around town and this was a first for him seeing someone up as early as he was.

I stood up and stretched getting ready to dive in. the boy sat and watch while I was unknowing of his eyes on me. The boy remembered the warning his parents gave him before when he was little on how to never swim in the waters early in the morning because of the sharks that liked to feed on the dolphins that he enjoyed watching in the mornings.

I finished stretching then jumped high into the air cleanly my hands out in front of me and dove head first into the cold brisk morning ocean waters. I dove down far and swam along the bottom looking at the ocean floor starting to awaken. I smiles as a school of fish swam past me and started to head for the surface. My head broke surface and I floated on my back looking up at the sky and allowing my hair to freely flow around me. The boy watched from a distance.

I felt a small current under the water; it might be natural or just a large fish. Then out of nowhere a dolphin jumped out of the water and landed splashing me. I dove under water and looked around there was a school of dolphins all swimming around me catching there breakfast. A smaller slender dolphin swam up to me. There was a marking on the dolphins nose in the shape of a crescent moon the outside on the mark was shiny silver color while the inside was a darker blue color. I smiled and slowly reached out to touch the dolphin's nose. The dolphin slowly scatted forward and moved its nose under my hand and I rubbed the smooth blubbery skin of the dolphin. The dolphin squealed in pleasure and I smiled.

I've made a new friend. I swam around and grabbed one of the dolphins flippers and it swam swiftly threw the water. It jumped into the air and I wasn't able to hold on. I fell into the water but kept my head over the water and took deep breaths of morning air. The dolphin swan around and came back up to my side I rubbed its nose then positioned myself behind it. I got onto the dolphins back and held onto the dorsal fin. The dolphin dived under water and I took a deep breath. We swam under the water me on the dolphins back and the dolphin squeaking to all its friends.

The dolphin again jumped up high into the air and started to do a flip. I felt the tensing of its muscles and sensed what it was going to do. I placed my hands on its back then pulled my feet onto it then jumped high into the air over it. The dolphin continued its flip and landed with a big splash in the water while I dived cleanly back into the water. I came back up to the surface and took a breath. The dolphin swam underneath me getting its breakfast.

At this time the boy on the beach was in aw with what he was seeing in front of him with his own two eyes. I swam out farther away from the beach not afraid of the water or the shark warning a stranger told me about. I felt another current thinking it was just another dolphin I continued to swim on my back. Then out of nowhere something came up and grabbed my leg and pulled me down under the water. I looked down to see a large sharks mouth wrapped around my leg up to my thigh. I kicked my feet and got out of the sharks grip for a second then swam to the surface.

I swam full out fastback to the shore. The boy looked confused not seeing the first attack but then his eyes grew wide as he saw the large dorsal fin of a shark fallowing me from behind me. The shark caught up and grabbed my same leg and pulled me down again. The boy, without thinking, ran out onto the boardwalk taking off his shirt and throwing it behind him then quickly jumped into the water and swam down after me. I kicked my feet trying to get out of the sharks grip but I could never land a kick on the large beast. From above I saw a boy swim down into the water. I didn't have time to worry about him so I continue my struggle against the shark. The boy reached me and swam down to the shark. At the same time I threw a kick at the sharks nose he threw a punch with his strong muscular fists. The shark let go and swam away slowly into the darkness of the waters.

The boy's arm went around my upperbody and he pulled me up to the surface. He started to swim with me back to the beach when the dolphin with the mark came over and swam beside us.

"Thanks," I said still trying to gather air.

"No problem but lets talk when we get back to the beach," he said his voice husky and rough like his arm around me. We swam back to shore my left leg completely useless in the effort, but the dolphin helped support me from the other side. We made it back to the beach and laid on the sand trying to catch our breaths. I sat up and looked down at my leg.

"How is it?" he asked his eyes closed evidently incredibly tired since he did his workout then this.

"Not bad just a few cuts" I said. That was a total understatement. My leg hade large bite marks down from the thigh they started to bleed but with help from the salt water it started to slowly stop. Nothing that couldn't be handled easily but still a major wound it would take a few weeks to heal completely but thankfully I had the time for that plus I wasn't going to let a scrape tear me away from my new home and all the new places to explore. No indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy groaned and sat up and the sand next to me. "Okay," he said reaching over me to see my leg "lets see the damage." Before I could refuse or say, "get your hands away from me" he had turned me around and had his hand on my leg.

"Oh my god," he said taking in a breath then looked up at me with his brown eyes "only a few scrapes?" I smiled back knowing I said the wrong thing.

"It's not that bad," I said laying my leg out flat on the beach turning it from side to side examining it. He raised his eyebrows at me "well…" I said trying to think of something to say.

"Who are you?" He asked still looking over at me. That was the question I wanted to ask him but okay.

"Tell me who you are first," I said crossing my arms around my chest.

"I'm Night," he said. I snorted.

"Really your name's Night?" I asked in disbelief

"The one and only," he said throwing his hands out in gesture of how no one else was here to prove him wrong.

I shrugged "okay." And stud up I brushed off the sand off my back and stood on my right leg instead of my left. I walked down to the end of the boardwalk. Night stood up confused and looked at me staying on the beach. I smiled back at him then waved and jumped into the ocean. He ran out onto the boardwalk.

"Wait," he yelled and I looked up at him. The dolphin with the mark on the nose swam underneath me then roes positioning me on its back and I hung onto its dorsal fin.

"What?" I asked

"Who are you?" He asked staring down on me.

"TaT," I said and I saw the questioning smile on his face "The one and only," I said copying him then took a deep breath as the dolphin swam under the water. It quickly swam under the water sensing when I wanted to turn or when I wanted to go faster. We swam over to a small island off of the coast that was abandoned because its sides were rocks like on the side of cliffs. The dolphin swam around behind the island where it was only a short climb to the top. Even with out using my left leg I easily made it up the side of the wall then waved at the dolphin. I decided to name her Luna because of the moon shaped mark on her nose. I looked back over at the boardwalk. I laughed to myself when I saw that the boy, I mean Night, was watching me still standing in the same spot I left him.

I smiled and waved to him then ran into the trees on the island. I ran into the forest before I saw him wave back. Night was confused. He remembered his friend telling him that no one lived on that island because of the wild animals and how there was no way to get back to the main land with out having to swim because even a boat would get ruined by being smashed up against the rocks in a storm. He turned and walked back onto the beach then turned and started to finish his workout and ran home.

The boy got back into his house his family just getting up. He walked past his brother on his way to his room.

"Dude," said Night's little brother looking Night up and down "what happened to you?" Night turned and sighed knowing his brother wouldn't believe him about the girl.

"I was doing my workout," Night said.

"I know that," his brother said "but why are you wet?"

"I was saving a girl from a shark," Night said smiling down at his brother.

"Do I look stupid?" Night's brother said. Night raised his eyebrows "Don't answer that," his brother said and Night laughed, "fine, fine don't tell me. Whatever."

Night smiled then went upstairs to his room. He opened the door and walked in. He walked over to his desk and pulled out an old book from the couple books he had on his desk. He set the book down and flipped its pages till he came on a blank page. He wrote his time for the workout then about what happened.

The workout this morning started as usual, but it got really weird from when I reached the beach with the white sand, you know the one only I know of. Well yeah there was a girl there. I saw her on the boardwalk. This girl had long brown hair with lots of blond highlights. Her eyes were a green or a brown to tell you the truth it seemed like they changed at one point. This girl was… amazing. She dove into the ocean with no fear of the sharks (I don't know if she even knew about the sharks in the first place) but more then that she swam with the dolphins (she rode on them she even jumped with one) Now this is the scary part… a shark got her, but thankfully I got her away with my amazing power and muscles. Her leg had big bite marks on it and was bleeding. She asked me my name and I told her. Amazingly she got back up and jumped back into the water and onto the back of a dolphin that took her over to the island that no one lives on but she ran into the trees. Oh! I almost forgot this girls name is TaT I don't know what its supposed to mean all I know is that its short for tattoo but I don't know if she had one or not. I wonder if I see her again.

"Night come have breakfast before school," said Night's mom from the kitchen. Night closed the book and put it back with the rest of the other books.

"Sorry mom but I have to get to school," Night said pulling a T-shirt on then grabbing his backpack and ran down stairs and out the door. He quickly ran and met up with his friends. They all walked to the school and then saw a big circle of other students who were whispering to each other.

"What do you think it is, Joe?" Night asked one of his friends next to him. Joe had short spiky blond hair and was a little guy. He wore baggy basketball shorts and a regular T-shirt.

"I have no idea how about you Casey?" Joe asked leaning back to see the guy on the other side of Night. Casey was taller then the other two, his hair was black and was in a clean cut. Casey had larger muscles then the other two but would never try to hurt people on purpose but he cant really help it if he taps someone on the shoulder and turns out pushing them into a locker on accident.

"I don't know lets get closer and see," Casey said and easily moved threw the crowd. Joe and Night shrugged and fallowed after Casey. They got to the front of the crowd and looked down the hall. At the end of the hall was a girl.

I turned my head, sensing people looking at me. I saw a big crowd of people staring and whispering. I looked at the people confused thinking it was normal for someone to get a drink from the water fountain. I looked at the people examining them. My eyes widened as I saw the boy from before, Night. He was standing in-between a tall big guy and a small little short guy. I turned on my heels and walked away down another hall out of sight not knowing why I did that but just fallowed my feet.

"I wonder why she left," Joe said looking up at Night and Casey "she looked at us then turned and ran away like she saw a ghost." Night, not listening to Joe, quickly walked after me trying to keep pace without running.

I continued down the hall looking around for my classroom and when I looked back I saw that Night was fallowing me. I walked faster. Night made his stride longer so he could catch up with me. I was about to turn the corner when I felt his rough hand grip around my shoulder. I shrugged it off then turned to face him.

"Yes?" I asked looking up at him. I didn't remember him being so big from this morning.

"Uh…" He said evidently not thinking ahead of catching up to me.

"Ok I'll just be going then," I said then turned and started to walk down a hall.

"Wait," he said putting his hand back on my shoulder making me stop.

"I have to get to my class you know," I said turning to face him again.

"I'm sorry but I want to talk to you," Night said looking serious. I hate it when people talk serious it takes the fun out of everything.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then to bad," I said and quickly turned and walked down the hall before he could grab my shoulder again.

"I'll catch you later," he said.

"Good luck with that I'm uncatchable," I said turning back to look at him and he had a wide smirk on his face.

"We'll see about that won't we." Then he turned and walked back to his class.

During the whole class I was confused by what he said. I did the usual introduce myself as the new kid and answer all the idiotic questions the students came up with, then finally it was twenty minutes from the bell to go to lunch.

"You may talk amongst yourself," the teacher said sitting down at his desk and the whole room burst into chatter. I put my stuff back into my backpack then set my backpack on the desk.

"So, TaT, right?" said a girl sitting next to me. She had long brown hair and was wearing a skirt with a short sleeve shirt on that had lace around the top.

"That's me," I said turning to face her.

"My name is Jasmine," she said smiling "but you can just call me Jas."

"Cool, nice to meet you," I said smiling back.

"So were do you live around here?" Jas asked.

"Over on that island off the coast," I said

"Really!?"

"Yeah." I was wondering why she was so surprised.

"But no one lives over there, there's not even a house," She said still a bit surprised.

"There wasn't till I built one," I said zipping up my backpack.

"Do you live by yourself?"

"You bet!" I smiled over at her.

"Okay," she said still amazed "wanna be friends?"

"Sure," I said and smiled again. My second friend today

"So do you know anyone around here?" she asked me when the bell rang and we started walking out of the classroom.

"Well I know this one guy a bit," I said thinking.

"Really? Who?" she asked suddenly interested.

"He says his name is Night," I said looking over at her and we walked out of the classroom.

"You know Night?"

"I just said that didn't I? and why is that important? Is he popular or something?" I asked her.

"He's the most popular guy in the school I can't believe you know him," she said smiling to herself "do you talk to him?"

"Not really but he said he wants to talk to me."

"Oh my gosh!" she said.

"What?" I asked confused

"Nothing," she said staring forward.

"Tell me," I said then turned and walked backwards in front of her so I could see her.

"No that's okay," she said smiling.

"Tell me," I said again but she just shook her head. We continued the argument then came around a corner, me still walking backwards. Jas sucked in a deep breath of shock and I accidentally ran into someone because I wasn't watching where I was going.

"Hey," said a husky voice from behind me. I swirled around and faced Night.

"Lets go have lunch, Jas," I said walking off but Jas just stood there and stared up at Night and Night sighs.

"I didn't want to have to do this," he said and caught up to me in a few strides. He bent down and put his shoulder into my stomach then stud up putting his arm around me. He lifted me up in a dead mans carry hold.

"What the heck!" I yelled "put me down!"

"No," he said and he started to walk down the halls with me on his shoulder. I started yelling random things and kicked my legs and punched him in the back but that had about as much affect on him as it would have if I did it on a rock. Night walked outside and continued walking.

"Put me down!" I yelled again.

"No," he said just as calmly "I want to talk to you." I continued to kick and punch him not wanting to go along with this stupid thing.

Finally he set me down on a bench and stared down at me.

"Who are you?" He asked and I sighed.

"You already know," I moved to the side to get away from him but he put his arm out making me look back at him "I'm TaT just TaT."

"How can you live on that island there's no house," he said still looking at me.

"I built one," I said then moved the other direction but he put his other arm out boxing me in.

"One more question," he said staring down on me.

"And what's that?" I asked

"How's your leg?" he asked. I was stunned but then smiled. I jumped up onto the bench then kicked off doing a summersault down his back then landed on my feet.

"Its okay," I said then quickly raced back into the school building and went to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first day of school finally over. I sighed and laid down in the shadow of a small tree. I looked out at the water and watched the setting sun. I was on my little island and was positioned on one of the cliff sides where the small forest started. All out in front of me was the ocean and the orange setting sun. I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift away in a dream.

"So see you," Casey and Joe said running off to their houses waving goodbye to Night.

"Yeah," Night said and continued to walk to his house. Night was thinking about that day at school, he sighed then walked into his house.

"Welcome home," his mom said surrounding him in a giant hug.

"Hi mom," Night said slipping his shoes off and setting them by all the other shoes.

"Anything new happen today?" She asked like always.

"No," Night said out of reaction "actually there was a new kid today." His mom looked over at him and smiled.

"Well that sounds like fun. Did you talk to them?"

"Yeah I did, though she didn't really want to talk, but I still talked to her."

"So it's a girl," his mom said now interested.

"Yeah," Night said then started to walk up to his room.

"Well," his mom said thinking to herself "would she want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Night thought, it would give him an excuse to talk to her and he still had questions he wanted to ask her.

"I'll ask her when I see her next," He said and his mom smiled, then Night walked up to his room.

Night fell face first onto his bed then went to sleep and dreamt of what might happen tomorrow.

I woke up still laying under the tree. I blinked then sat up. I rubbed my eyes then walked back into the trees and found my case of clothes. I pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top then walked back out onto the cliff edge. I looked out at the horizon and was shocked by the position of the sun. It was early but still to late to catch a fish for breakfast unless I wanted sushi. I sighed then jumped off the cliff edge and down into the water.

Night woke and sat up quickly he jumped up then threw on his workout clothes. He ran straight down to the beach with the white sand and looked out at the boardwalk. No one was there. He looked out to the ocean and just saw the flat water with the occasional wave hitting the shore. He looked down at his watch then ran back home disappointed that the girl wasn't there.

Night ran to meet up with Joe and Casey. They all walked to school. Night looked around searching for me. I ran up to the school panting from the run. I shook my hair hoping my hair would dry faster then headed into the school. I saw Jas and ran up to meet her.

"Hey," I said smiling catching up to her.

"Hey, what's up?" she said smiling back.

"Nothing just woke up late so I'm tiered."

"Well how do you get to school?" Jas asked.

"Oh I run," I said smiling.

"Cool," and she smiled back.

Night turned the corner with Joe and Casey on either side of him arguing about if Chinese or Thai food is better. Night looked down the hall and saw me talking to Jas.

"I'll be right back," Night said doing a bit of a jog to get to me.

"Um, ok?" Joe said then continued his argument with Casey.

I looked down the hall back behind me, just a natural habit, and saw Night running up to me.

"Oh no," I said sighing.

"What is it?" Jas asked.

"That," I said looking at Night who was now right by us.

"Hey you," Night said looking down at me with a serious face.

"What is it now?" I asked him looking up at him.

"You're coming over tonight for dinner," he said.

"Ever hear of asking?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nope," he smiled down at me. He had a nice smile I noticed, at least its better then his serious face.

"Well no thank you," I said starting to walk down the hall.

"Listen," he said spinning to stand right in front of me making me stop and I crossed my arms across my chest "maybe I worded that wrong. My mom would like to know if you can honor us with your presence at dinner tonight." He said then smiled down at me.

"I don't know," I said letting my words trail off like I was actually thinking about it.

"Common its just dinner," he said. I started to actually think. Well I didn't have breakfast today so I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Fine," I said looking up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Great," He said then ran back to Casey and Joe who were still arguing and started to walk to their class.

"Oh my gosh," Jas said looking stunned and wide eyed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're going over to Night's house tonight."

"Yeah, so?" I was still confused.

"He's like super popular," she said "and what are you going to do there anyways?"

"Eat dinner," I said

"I mean after dinner."

"Go home."

"They'll keep you there after the dinner so what are you going to do after dinner?"

"I don't know," I said thinking "I'll search threw his room." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Just promise you tell me what you find," she said.

"Pinky promise," I said and we crossed pinkies, then class started.

Finally class was over and then shortly so was school. I was hoping I wouldn't be held to going to Night's house but as soon as I was out of the front doors Night was leaning there against a wall. I walked up to him and looked up at him.

"I'm not actually going to your house am I?" I asked.

"You sure are," he said then started walking. I sighed then fallowed. On the way to his house he asked me random questions like why I live on an island or how come I rode on the dolphin I answered with 'cause and when he asked for more I shrugged and said just 'cause. Then finally we were at the house.

He walked up to the front door but I just stood on the sidewalk and he looked back at me.

"Do I really have to go into there?" I asked him not wanting to move.

"Yeah you do," he said then walked back and pulled me to the front door by my shoulder. He opened the door then walked inside and I fallowed unwillingly.

"I'm home," Night said and I looked around wondering who he was talking to then out of nowhere his mom popped out and ran up to us with a large smile on her face.

"Welcome home honey," she said then wrapped her arms around Night. I tried to not laugh but acsedently let out a little giggle and his mom turned to see me, letting go of Night. "Oh hello," she said.

"Hi," I said looking around the house.

"Mom this is TaT the new girl at our school," Night said.

"Oh," his mom said in realization "it's a pleasure to meet you" she said putting out a hand I smiled and shook her hand.

"You too," I said in response.

"Dinner will be ready in a few," she said smiling at me.

"Awesome," I said smiling back

"Night why don't you give her a tour of the house," Night's mom said.

"Okay," He said then his mom walked out of the room. I slipped off my flip flops and put my backpack on top of them. His house was huge. I walked into the living room and looked around while Night watched me search. I walked over to the Television then looked behind it. Behind the T.V. was a big case of videos. I jumped over the Television easily then sat by the case. I pulled on the door and it was locked. Night laughed and I looked up to see him looking over the T.V. watching me.

"You can't get in that," he said smiling and I smiled back.

"We'll see," I said. I reached back and took off my necklace. I slid the charm off the chain and rolled it around between my fingers then rubbed my thumb accost the sharp small part of the charm.

"What's that going to do?" He asked now seeming a bit nervous.

"You'll see," I said smiling and then fit the sharp end of the charm into the lock. I fiddled it around for a bit feeling the gears and parts of mettle slip accost each other. Then with a quick flip of the charm the lock opened and one of the doors slowly swung open. I put the charm back onto the silver chain then clasped it around my neck. I looked at the videos none had cases but had little white labels on the the side. I pulled one out and looked down at it. On the label it said:

Night's 10th Birthday

I smiled up at him then shook the tape in front of him so he could see what I had. His eyes widened. I jumped over him and the TV then sat on the ground and put the tape into the player and turned on the television. Night yelled in surprised and quickly turned it off.

"Hey," I said glaring up at him from the floor "I wanted to watch that."

"No you don't," He said standing in front of the TV his arms out like he was protecting it.

"Yes I do." I reached around him and pressed the power button to turn it on but he quickly pressed it again turning it off.

"Lets go somewhere else," he said keeping his hand over the power button so I want able to press it.

"No," I said determined to stay at this exact spot.

"Come on," he said then all of a sudden he picked me up like I was twenty pounds and put me over his shoulder.

"What the!" I yelled stunned "Put me down!"

"No," He said then started to carry me up the stairs.

"You asked for it," I said.

"What are you ----" But he stopped in his sentence. I squeezed harder digging my nails into the back of his neck.

"Put me down," I said in a calm, voice. He smiled I wondered to myself why he was smiling like he was incredibly happy. Then he dropped me. We were still on the stairs. I landed on my hands because he dropped me off backwards over his shoulder. I pushed myself into the air doing a flip so I could get right way up then landed on the railing sliding down shortly before jumping off the end with a front flip and landed on my feet throwing my hands in the air and smiled. I turned to face Night.

"Thanks," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Night looked down at me surprised.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked tilting my head to the side my hair falling slightly over one side of my face.

"Dinner's ready," I herd Night's mom say from another room. I smiled at Night then walked into the room where I herd her voice.

"Need any help?" I asked her when I entered the room.

"Oh, no. Not at all," She said opening the oven and pulling out a chicken. I saw how her grip and the right hand wasn't full, and just as I expected the pan with the chicken started to fall. I quickly grabbed a washcloth off the counter then leaned down and caught the hot pan in one hand and set in on the counter. Night's mom stood still in shock. I patter down my shirt, now standing, and set the washcloth back on the counter where it was before. Night's mom looked at me her eyes wide.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," I said smiling then walked out of the room into another. Night was sitting at one part of the table. By Night looked like it might be his little brother and on one end of the table was Night's dad. I smiled at them now feeling nervous and sat down accost from Night. Night's mom came out with the food and set it on the table.

"Alright," she said smiling "Everyone dig in." Night and his family took parts of the food and put it on their plates till the plates were completely full then started to eat. I fixed myself a bowl of salad and watched wondering how much food Night's brother could stuff in his mouth. So far three regular bites where all in his mouth at once. I started to eat my salad but continued to watch the odd family eat.

"Well," said Night's mom, her plate and mouth not completely full of food, said "let me introduce you to everyone. This is Tim." she pointed to Nights dad "as you already know this is Night" she gestured to Night "This is his brother Nick, and I'm Margret but u can just call me Maggy." she finished and smiles at me. I smiled back.

"My name's TaT," I said then took a bite of my salad.

"You mean like tattoo?" Nick asked.

"No just TaT," I said.

"Where do you live?" Tim asked after he swallowed a bite of chicken.

"Over at that small island off the coast," I said then all the family looked over at em.

"I thought there wasn't a house there," Maggy said.

"There wasn't," I said then took a drink of watter "I built one."

"But," Nick said "Aren't there like, bad animals on that island?"

"Yes on the ground there are," I said looking down at my food "but not in the air." The familly looked at me all their faces confused. "Uh..." I said feeling uncomfortable "bathroom?" I asked.

"Up the stirs on the right," Maggy said then the family went back to eating all except Night who continued to look at me. I smiled at him then walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked up the stairs and into a hall. I didn't really have to go to the bathroom but I needed some excuse to get away from that table. On the right of the hall closest to me was the bathroom but there was a door to the left of me with a little sign on it that said:

Nights Room

I smiled top myself then opened the door quietly and walked in closing the door not all the way but still only a small crack open. I looked around the small room. There was a bed on one side, in a corner there was a desk with a computer and a small collection of books. I walked over to the books and looked through them pulling out a hard spiral note book and opened it. Inside the book were dates and under the dates in scrolling handwriting was what I guessed happened that day. I flipped through the book looking for the last entry. The last day was yesterday.

I took the book and walked over to his bed. I sat his pillows up straight then laid down my back against the wall and my feet out in front of me and I started to read threw the diary.

"I'm done," Night said and stood up from the table to take his plates to the sink.

"Where did TaT go?" Maggy asked.

"I don't know," Night said after he thew the dishes into the dishwasher "I'll go find her." Night walked upstairs over the to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly.

"TaT you in there?" He asked to the empty bathroom. He sighed thinking I ran away then looked around the hall. Night saw that his bed room door was slightly ajar. He walked over to his room door and lightly pushed on it. The door slowly opened reveling me on his bead reading the diary.

"Hi," I said looking up and smiling at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Reading," I said then lightly shook the diary. I saw his eyes grow wide.

"Give it back," He said in a mean tone.

"But I'm almost done," I said and flipped a page taunting him.

"Give it back or I'll hurt you," He said.

"You can't do that," I said laughing.

"Wanna bet?" he glared down on me.

"Yeah I do," I glared back. He seemed taken aback "What's wrong?" I asked smirking "Afraid to be beat by a girl?" That was it, he finally snapped. He charged at me his hands out looking like he was going to choke me. I bounced off the bed over him landing lightly on one foot then started to walk out. Night spun rapidly to face me from behind then he charged again. I smiled to myself. I closed the book with one hand and put it under one of my arms then jumped high into the air my feet coming up in front of me. I put one of my hand, the on not occupied with holding the book, on his head then held there doing a one handed handstand over him before pushing off curling into a ball and landing softly behind him. He swung his arms around and I ducked dodging them.

"Your a sloppy fighter," I said smiling. He yelled and threw a punch at me I simply moved to the side while his hand passed in front of me. He threw punch after punch while I easily dodged them. He put all his might into one punch and hurled it directly at my head. I quickly put up my hand and he punched my palm. I grabbed his fist then twisted it till I was putting him in an arm lock.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well," I said still holding him as he struggled to move his arms. "Thanks for the fun but I got to go." I let go of him then and quickly jumped down the whole flight of stairs doing a flip for fun then landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Woah!" I heard Nick say. I waved at him then grabbed my stuff in one hand and rushed to the door then turned to face the family now finished with dinner.

"Thanks a bunch," I said then ran out the soon as Night came out of his room.

"But she didn't even eat anything," Tim said confused looking at the bowl of salad that had one bite out of it.

I ran down to the beach with the white sand then fell on my back and started to catch my breath.

"What happened Night?" Maggy asked looking up at Night who was standing at the top of the stairs. Night shrugged.

"I'm going on a run," Night said then went into his room to get his running clothes on.

I sat up and stretched. I walked over to a tree on the beach planning on taking a nap up in the branches. I set my backpack and flip flops under the tree then easily jumped up into the branches. I laid on a large thick branch letting one of my legs dangle in the air and my back leaned against the main part of the tree. I took out the diary and continued to read.

Night ran quickly to the beach and skidded to a stop in the middle of the beach sand. He looked out onto the board walk and didn't see anyone. He looked over the ocean and out to the island but still no sign of anyone. He looked around and turned till he saw a shine out of the corner of his eye then looked closer at the base of a tree. There was a backpack and a pair of flip flops there on the ground. Night fallowed the tree up then saw a foot hanging out from the branches. Nigh laughs quietly to himself then walked under the tree to look up at me.

"Hi there," I said looking down at him "do you mind I'm reading." and I want back to reading the diary.

"Yeah I do mind," He said.

:Well to bad," I said but he reached up and grabbed my ankle, his hands warm on my skin.

"Give it back," he said squeezing my ankle.

"No thank you," I said then went back to reading. Night sighed and I felt the grip on my ankle tighten. I felt him pull down on my ankle and I looked down at him.

"You wouldn't," I said glaring at him.

"I would," he said raising his eyebrows at me. I shrugged then went back to reading. All of a sudden my leg was pulled down and I started to fall off the tree. I closed the diary and quickly put it on the branch so it wouldn't fall bit then I wasn't able to get a grip on the branch and I fell. I slipped off the branch then fell to the ground. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the up coming ground. I fell onto something hard that didn't feel like sand then I herd the hard thing let out a quick gush of air when I fell on it. I opened my eyes to see Night's face incredibly close to mine. I quickly started to get up but I felt his arms go around me keeping me there.

"Where is it?" he said starring directly into my eyes. I turned my head to the side so I didn't have to see him.

"I don't have it," I said.

"Yes you do," he said squeezing me until it hurt.

"No I don't," I said again.

"Then who does?" he asked with a fierce tone in his voice.

"The tree," I said smiling. He sighed then let go of ,e and I quickly jumped up. I jumped up into the tree before Night could even stand up. I grabbed the diary then jumped down behind him. He spun around to face me.

"Can I please have that back?" he asked in a clam voice.

"Uh...." I said thinking "Maybe, do you have five bucks?" Night looked confused but pulled out a five dollar bill.

"What do you need five bucks for?" He asked. I grabbed the five then handed him his diary.

"Dinner and breakfast," I said then ran off leaving him in the sand.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran about two miles till I reached a little store where I buy all of my clothes and food.

"Hello TaT," said the store manager, Ricky.

"Hey Ricky." I said looking around the store.

Your here late today," he said sounding a little puzzled.

"Yeah I got a little held up," I said smiling at him and he smiled back.

"The regular?" he asked me.

"Yes please," I said then he went to go get me a hot dog while I walked around the shop. Night thought that because he was already half way done with his workout he might as well finish. Night continues to run down in about the same direction I ran earlier. He ran two miles and came across the store. He walked into the store and looked around seeing if he could buy a drink of water.

"Hello?" he said wondering if anyone was in.

"Just a minute," Ricky said from the back. I stood up straight at the sound of Night's voice. I looked out from a row to see him walking down an isle to the drinks. Ricky walked out with my hot dog and set it on the counter and looked at me confused. I put a finger to my lips making a shushing gesture at him that only made him look more confused. While Night walked around to where he couldn't see the front desk I ran up to Ricky and handed him the five dollar bill. He looked at me.

"Who'd you steal this from this time?" he asked me.

"Him," I gestured to Night who was in the back. Ricky laughed then handed me the change. I put the change in my pocket then took the hotdog and ran out the door. I went around the side of the store and started to eat my hot dog. Night walked op to the front counter with a water in his hands.

"That'll be 75 cents," Ricky said ringing up the water on the cash register. Night handed Ricky a dollar and looked around the shop.

"Do you ever get any costumers around here?" Night asked Ricky when he gave back a quarter.

"Just sold a hot dog to a girl," Ricky said casually but made sure not to say TaT because she might not want Night to know that she was there.

'A girl?" Night asked.

"That's what I just said isn't it?" Rick said smirking.

"Where did she go?" Night asked.

"I dont know," Ricky said the crossed his arms "why do you want to know anyways?"

"No reason," Night said shrugging then walked out of the store and started to jog back. I finished my hot dog then walked after him. By the time I was close to the beach he was out of sight. I walked onto the white sand then walked out to the middle of the beach and laid in the sand. I propped myself up on my arms and looked out at the ocean. I saw a bit of commotion in the water. I saw the fins of dolphins moving quickly threw the water. Some of the dolphins seamed to be circling some thing. Then in the middle of the school of dolphins was, of course, Night. He looked a little freaked out when the dolphins swam quickly around him. I laughed as Luna splashed him then swam away. I watched for a bit as the dolphins kept him there nit letting him move or swim away. I got up then walked onto the board walk and sat on the end looking out at the ruckus.

"Having fun?" I asked looking down at him and he quickly looked up in shock then Luna splashed him and I laughed.

"If its so funny," he said then he jumped up and grabbed my ankle and pulled me down "Why don't you come in too." I put my body straight, slipping under the water then kicked my feet to swim away but Night still had his hand around my ankle. He let go and I swam to the surface to be face to face with him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi," I said smiling at him then Luna swam up and poked me with her nose so I rubbed it softly.

"What's with them?" He asked looking at the dolphins who were angrily swimming around us.

"Hm..." I said thinking to myself. I looked around and saw another group of dolphins swimming in a different circle by us. I dived under the water and looked over to see what they were circling. And immediately I saw it, one of the females on the group was giving birth and when I tried to swim over to her a big male dolphin swam in front of me so I swam back up to the surface.

"Well?" Night asked still floating in the water trying to avoid hitting any dolphins with his feet.

"Just wait a sec and you'll see," I said then turned to Luna. A if reading my mind she started to swim under the water. I dived down and grabbed onto her dorsal fin. The big male came up but Luna squeaked at him and he understood that I was a friend so moved to let me through. I swam over the female dolphin. I rubbed her stomach gently calming her down so she could relax. I treaded water holding my breath. A few minutes later there was a new born dolphin and her mother comforting the child. I swam to the surface with the baby and my head broke into cold crisp air. I swam back to Night an smiles up at him. He looked down at me with a stunned face, his mouth wide open.

"How did u do that?" he asked.

"Well I didn't do anything," I said "the dolphin did most of the work."

"But how did you calm it down?" he asked.

"I'll tell you but let's get back to shore," I said and he nodded. He turned around and started to swim back to the shore. I splashed the water once with a cupped hand and Luna swam up by me. I climbed up and sat lightly on her back then she swam to the shore. When we passed light he just smirked up at me. I climbed off Luna still in the water then gave her a kiss on the nose and she swam back to the other dolphins. I swam to the beach then sat on the sand. Night walked over and sat down by me.

"So..." He said after he caught his breath "how were you able to calm that dolphin down?"

I just shrugged and looked out into the ocean to see the baby learning how to swim "everyone has a spot that calms them, like yours looks like it would be here," I reached up and ran a hand threw his wet hair pulling it out of his eyes. he shivered slightly looking down at my his eyes starting to fill with a mixture of pleasure, joy, and lust. I pulled my hand back. "But I guess it only works if your the one doing it to yourself."

"But still," he said regaining himself "how did you know that dolphin's spot?" I shrugged "Where did you come from?" he asked and I looked at him tilting my head to the side confused "where wher u born?"

"Um..." I said thinking "Alaska." I waited for him to gasp in surprise like all the other people do or ask a stupid question like _**do you live in igloos? **_or _**is your pet a penguin?**_

"Really?" he asked me.

"Well that's the earliest I remember."

"Wow," he said looking up at the sky "Why did you come here?"

"I ran away," I said laying down and closed my eyes.

"What!?" He yelled surprised.

"I'm here cause I ran away," I said again, "They keep finding me so I just thought of coming here and hopefully they wont find me."

"They?" he asked.

"My parents and other people."

"Other people?"

"You know, like enemies and stuff like that," I said waving my hand lazily in the air like it was no big deal or anything to get upset about.

"Enemies??"

"People who hate you, who want to hurt you, bad guys, people like that understand?" I said laughing.

"How can you have enemies?" He asked

"Everyone has an enemy, even if they don't know they do... they do," I said then yawned "What about you how long have you lived here?" I asked changing the subject.

"All my life," He said and I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"Really?" I said shocked.

"Yeah,"

"You mean no adventures? no exploring? nothing like that?"

"Nope just living my life in one place," He said looking down at me.

"What a boring life..." I said closing my eyes again.

"Well you've lived in Alaska and here so---"

I cut him off "and New York, London, Canada, Africa was one of my favorites, Australia, and Japan." I said calmly.

"Really..." he said and I could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Really," I said.

"Wow... you're amazing."

"How? I asked a little confused.

"Your just so..." he dragged out the word.

"So?"

"Free," he laughed and I smiled.

"Well I have to get back to the house," I said opening my eyes and sitting up.

"Wait," he said grabbing my wrist when I started to stand up.

"What?" I asked and he pulled me back down to make me sit.

"Just one little favor?" he said looking at me. I backed away when his brown eyes met mine because it felt like he look right into me and see all of me.

"What is it?" I asked now feeling awkward by how his body was so tense. He leaned in close and a sensed his intention so I glared making direct eye contact making him stop.

"Nothing," he said and let go of my wrist.


End file.
